


Дорога

by il_cervo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_cervo/pseuds/il_cervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хейл давно не испытывал потребности с кем-то поговорить: слишком живо в голове отпечатались последствия былых откровений. В человеческом тепле он не нуждался по тем же причинам - искать достойных доверия долго и хлопотно, а доверять наобум глупо и опасно. Забота о самом себе тягостной не была, и перевалить ее на кого-то совсем не хотелость. И все равно что-то ныло внутри, словно присутствие рядом еще одного говорящего двуногого резко изменит его жизнь в лучшую сторону. Потому что, говоря откровенно, держаться в ней было особо не за что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога

Дереку все больше казалось, что он вот-вот свихнется. Бесконечная дорога, одинаковые указатели, один и тот же пейзаж за окном: засушливая мексиканская пустошь, изредка перемежаемая чахлыми колючими кустами. Пыльный воздух и дневная жара без намека на облака усугубляли и без того паршивое состояние. В голове без конца прокручивался один и тот же момент.  
К концу третьего дня Дерек понял, что ему надо к людям.  
Он остановился у первой попавшейся придорожной забегаловки, когда в сумеречном небе стали ясно проглядывать первые звезды. Замызганная кафешка рядом с обшарпаной заправкой и дешевый мотель, где подхватить триппер можно, просто полежав на матрасе. Вполне подойдет.  
Из открытых дверей доносилась негромкая музыка, стук бильярдных шаров, нескончаемые пересуды о футболе, республиканцах и заднице официантки бальзаковского возраста; пахло недурно приготовленным жирным мясом, дрянной выпивкой, куревом и засаленным жилетками посетителей.  
Хейл выбрался из машины и почувствовал иррациональные угрызения совести. Красавица Камаро не была предназначена для внеплановых путешествий по заплеванным закоулкам Северной Америки. На черных боках осела дорожная пыль, в решетке радиатора встретил свою смерть не один батальон саранчи, на задней двери обреталась небольшая вмятина от выскочившего из-под колеса камешка. Дерек воровато пробежался пальцами по крыше, будто бы прося прощения и обещая привести все в порядок.   
На входе в закусочную в Дерека со всего размаху врезался спиной куцый мальчишка, что-то задиристо отвечавший местной публике. И если первым достался красноречивый жест со средним пальцем, то Хейл крайне невежливо получил локтем под ребра:  
\- Слышь, туша, двинься, - огрызнулся пацан, соизволив обратить внимание на неожиданное препятствие. Дерек даже моргнул, не сразу находясь с ответом. К нему редко обращались с подобной дерзостью.   
Очевидно, засранец посчитал промедление за провокацию:   
\- Тебе чо, аконита в задницу напихать? Съебал с прохода, капише?  
У Хейла невольно дернулся глаз. Последний раз он такое слышал примерно... никогда. Зашкаливающая борзость мальчишки, наряду с желанием дать по шее, вызывала некоторую робость как минимум потому, что мгновенно создавалось впечатление, словно Дерек действительно в чем-то виноват перед ним.   
Пацан раздраженно повел шеей, выдохнул через ноздри, окончательно входя в режим быкующего реднека, и приготовился было идти на таран, но Хейл молча шагнул в сторону. Густые брови на чужом лице непонимающе сошлись к переносице, но говорить парень ничего не стал, просто пулей вылетел из забегаловки.  
А Дерек неспешно двинулся к барной стойке, раздумывая, с чего бы мальчишке говорить про аконит. Наверное, стоило бы отыскать его и расспросить... В другой жизни. Дерек завязал с этим дерьмом. Он ехал в Норстаун, штат Вашингтон, чтобы взять в жены какую-нибудь из молодых волчиц местной стаи, сбежать в лес и до конца дней своих не чуять человеческого запаха.  
\- Два острых бургера, черный кофе и бутылку минералки, пожалуйста, - голос от долгого молчания вышел хриплым и совсем тихим.  
Нет, классово против людей Хейл не возражал. Просто процент тех, кто не подставит, не прикроется твоей шкурой и не решит украсить головой оборотня свою трофейную стену, очень невелик. Словно различие видов исключает сам факт нормальных отношений: тебя либо боятся, либо ненавидят.  
Дерек медленно жевал свой поздний ужин, жадно наблюдая за непривычно активной после недельного одиночества картинкой. Дальнобойщики катали шары, спорили, посмеивались, жевали свои буррито и хлебали бобовый суп.  
\- Этот шкет совсем умом двинулся, - услышал волк разговор за одним из соседних столиков, - Оборотни, как же... Насмотрятся своего интернета, наглотаются дури, а потом сказки рассказывают... - покачал седой головой один из сидевших.  
Второй, толстяк в клетчатой рубашке, чьего лица Дерек увидеть не мог, крякнул смешливо:  
\- Да они все такие сейчас. Моя дочка, та тоже сказки любит, Эдварда этого своего блестящего, он у них, вроде как, вампир. Воображение живое...  
Дерек перестал слушать.   
Очевидно, пацан просто случайно наткнулся на кого-то с клыками или увидел то, что глазам его не предназначалось, а теперь у него не хватило мозгов понять, что ему никто не поверит.  
Горячий кофе приятной теплой волной прокатился по горлу. Хорошо, что американо подают такими маленькими порциями, потому что иначе остатки кофе были бы у Хейла на джинсах - брелок сигнализации взорвался истошным воем в кармане штанов.  
"Твою мать, заехал нормально пожрать..." - выругался про себя Дерек, в три шага оказываясь за дверью кафешки.   
А рядом с Камаро тот самый полоумный засранец отчаянно пытался вытащить край худи из-под наметрво захлопнутой дверцы. Он страстно матерился сквозь зубы и, завидев хозяина тачки, резко передумал спасать одежку - проще было расстегнуть молнию и вывернуться самому.  
Хейл оказался быстрее.  
Очевидно, подзатыльники пацан получал часто, потому что даже материться не прекратил после того, как Дерек отвесил ему один. Второй тоже не привел его в чувство. Мальчишка злостно вырывался, шипел, как дикая кошка, и крайне метко лупил ногами противнику по коленям, пока тот вытряхивал его из худи, брал за грудки и впечатывал в холодный кирпич здания.  
\- Отпусти меня, сука, я тебя оталлахакбарю как боженька, мать твою, сволочь, убери лапы, кладбище анаболиков, я тебе все брови повыдергаю и в ноздри запихаю, тварь...  
Пацан не затыкался ни на секунду и, если честно, голова болела от его визга все больше и больше, а синяки под коленками не успевали исцеляться. Поэтому Дерек зарычал.  
Совсем негромко и очень коротко, просто на несколько мгновений показал клыки и позволил красноте затопить радужку. Но шкет обмяк в один момент, застыл, открыв лягушачий рот. Даже моргать забыл, так и пялился, пока, видимо, глаза не пересохли.   
А потом вдруг полез обниматься.  
\- Блять, чувак. Чувак, спасибо тебе огромное, чувак. Я знал, что я не двинутый, я верил все время, чувак... Я знал...  
Теперь пришло время Дерека застыть столбом, пока этот ненормальный висел на нем, облепив какими-то нескончаемо длинными и цепкими верхними конечностями. Когда послышалось невнятное хлюпанье носом, а Хейл ощутил, что плечо, в которое подросток вжимается лицом, подозрительно мокрое, Дерек немедленно стряхнул с себя пацана:  
\- Увижу возле моей машины - горло выгрызу, - недобро пообещал волк и пошел обратно к дверям в забегаловку. Хотелось все-таки доесть, а потом завалиться спать, пусть и не в самом чистом мотеле.  
***  
Иногда Дереку казалось, что он сходит с ума. Человеку противопоказано одиночество, волку тем более.   
Он оторвал зубами кусок от бургера, лениво заработал челюстями.  
Хейл давно не испытывал потребности с кем-то поговорить: слишком живо в голове отпечатались последствия былых откровений. В человеческом тепле он не нуждался по тем же причинам - искать достойных доверия долго и хлопотно, а доверять наобум глупо и опасно. Забота о самом себе тягостной не была, и перевалить ее на кого-то совсем не хотелость. И все равно что-то ныло внутри, словно присутствие рядом еще одного говорящего двуногого резко изменит его жизнь в лучшую сторону. Потому что, говоря откровенно, держаться в ней было особо не за что.  
Дерек махнул рукой официантке в кислотно-яркой форме, негромко попросил пива и счет, когда его внимание привлекла очередная шумиха у входа. Пронырливый шкет, очевидно, мерзнущий без твоей толстовки, пытался пройти в помещение. Хозяин, сложив руки на своем объемном пузе, меланхолично качал головой, когда пацан начинал активно жестикулировать.  
Все закончилось тем, что мальчишка тыкнул пальцем в Хейла, и все взгляды обратились к мирно ужинающему оборотню. Дерек сглотнул, чувствуя себя так, словно вокруг средневековый Салем, а сам он - рыжая девица с метлой и черной кошкой на плече.  
Воспользовавшись всеобщей заминкой, пацан ловко поднырнул под барной стойкой и, стащив с чужой тарелки несколько палочек жареной картошки, плюхнулся на стул перед все еще ничего не понимающим Дереком.  
\- Умоляю тебя, не выгоняй, - тот сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и облизнулся, глядя на остатки хейловского бургера. Ворованная картошка до обидного быстро кончилась, - Или хотя бы открой дверь у своей тачки, чтобы я забрал толстовку. Там ведь холод собачий! А я не умею, как ты, кровь разгонять, я же человек обычный, - мальчишка поерзал на стуле и шумно проглотил слюну, - Ты будешь доедать? - он огромными, полными надежды глазами уставился на Дерека, такими жалкими, что когда официантка грохнула о столик бутылку "Хайнекена", Хейл попросил ее принести плошку супа и еще пару бургеров.  
Подобное отношение к попрошайкам оборотень за собой замечал впервые.  
\- О, боже, чувак, ты просто святой... - заверещал мальчишка снова, но потом осекся на полуслове и как-то странно воззрился на Хейла, - Эм, здоровяк, ты же не думаешь, что я буду отсасывать тебе за тарелку супа?  
Дерек чуть не подавился пивом.  
\- Потому что я не настолько еще опустился, - продолжал нести чушь парнишка, - Нет, то есть, да, я живу в развалинах, и у меня никого нет, но я работаю уборщиком тут, в мотеле, потому что другой работы не сыскать...  
\- Заткнись, - еще секунда, и голос Дерека стал бы умоляющим, - Мне не нужен твой отсос. Ешь и вали.  
Но вместо того, чтобы внимать словам волка, мальчишка пялился во все свои оленьи зенки на его руки:  
\- Охренеть... А можно я... - он немедленно потянул пальцы, чтобы коснуться невольно вылезших когтей.  
\- Нельзя, - рыкнул несколько громче должного Хейл, вызывая ненужное внимание к их и без того не слишком ординарному столику. Кисть пришлось встряхнуть несколько раз, прежде чем удалось вернуть все в человеческую норму.  
\- Не беси меня больше. Иначе...  
\- Да-да, я знаю, - отмахнулся пацан, словно спорить с разъяренными оборотнями для него было повседневностью вроде мытья посуды, - Выгрызешь мне горло или что-нибудь еще извращенное придумаешь. Я понял. Просто мне интересно жутко. У моей девчонки тоже так было. То есть, наверное, и сейчас так же. Я не знаю. Она меня бросила и умотала бегать с койотами, когда я узнал... - он поднял глаза на собеседника, - Я долго искал в интернете о вас хоть что-то, но, так как везде информация разная, что именно достоверно, сказать сложно, - парень проморгался и протянул руку, - Я бы хотел найти Малию, чтобы сказать, что мне все равно, оборотень она, человек или болотная кикимора. Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.  
Дерек медленно, словно раздумывая, пожал влажную ладошку Стайлза.  
\- Дерек Хейл. Малию Тейт я убил три дня назад.


End file.
